


Punk Is Not Dead, Winchester!

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, College!AU, Get Together, M/M, Professor Bobby, TA!Sam, Tattoo'd!Gabriel, Tattoos, horrible flirting, prince Albert piercing, punk!gabriel, terrible pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Sam has enough to worry about.  He’s a new TA, he’s got a scatterbrained boss (who is brilliant and crotchety and hates paperwork), and he’s got the secretary for the department determined to use every horrible pickup line in creation on him.  He just wants to get through the rest of the year.  Luckily, Gabriel, whose hair changes as often as his moods, is determined to give him one more thing - himself!  Sam is not as convinced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Janimoon DID SOME INCREDIBLE DRAWINGS OF MY PRECIOUS PUNK BABIES, SO YOU NEED TO GO CHECK IT OUT AND REBLOG AND LOVE ALL OF HER ART OVER [HERE](http://janimoon.tumblr.com/post/156503806854/title-punk-is-not-dead-winchester-writer)!! 
> 
> If you want to check out their blog, you can do that over [here](http://janimoon.tumblr.com//)!

 

Sam sighed and leaned back in his seat, pushing his hands through his hair.  “Come on, Professor Singer, I thought you already had me finish the rest of the paperwork that you needed for this week-”

 

“Quit your whining and get going.  You should grab yourself a coffee on the way.  And kid?” Bobby called, looking at him when he paused in the doorway.  “You’re my TA, not my student.  It’s Bobby.” 

 

“Right,” Sam said, laughing a little bit.  “Sorry, Bobby.” 

 

Bobby snorted and pointed him towards the doorway.  “Hurry up and get going.” 

 

Sam saluted him and headed over to the desk waiting at the front of the Supernatural and Mythology department and the person sitting there.  He bit down a groan and squared his shoulders.  He was not a coward.  Even if he didn’t like the bastard, he could make do. 

 

“Sam-a-lam!” Gabriel called, lighting up.  He tossed some of his hair back off his forehead and grinned, bright and wide.  “How are you?  Kicking ass yet?  I mean, the year hasn’t started, so there’s limited amounts of ass to kick, but I have no doubt that you could managed it if you wanted to because you’re just that-”

 

“I’m great, Gabriel,” Sam interrupted, clearing his throat. “Bobby sent me over here to fill out-”

 

“A couple of those B-90’s, yeah, I know.  I had them ready for you, but you ran away too quickly last time,” Gabriel said, lifting the stack of papers to put on the edge of the desk, offering Sam a challenging eyebrow. 

 

Sam reached out to take the paper and did his best not to ball them up in his fist. 

He needed to try to play nice.  At least a bit.  Gabriel wasn't purposefully trying to be a dick.  At least not most of the time.  He took a deep breath and forced a smile to his face.  "Thank you, Gabriel." 

 

"You're welcome," Gabriel sang, smiling at him, bright and wide.  "Hey, Sammich, what do you think about doing dinner sometime next week?" he offered. 

 

"No, thank you," Sam managed to grit out through his teeth.  "I'm not interested, Gabriel." 

 

"Okay!" Gabriel said and turned back to his computer. 

 

Sam turned back at the immediate dropping of the conversation and let his eyes trail down the red hair tickling at Gabriel's neck.  He frowned and shook himself.  It was the hair and the tattoos.  They were weird.  He brought the paperwork back to Bobby's office and got to work on it.  At least once the school year started, he wasn't going to have to worry about dealing with Gabriel all of the time. 

 

~!~

 

Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop when he noticed Sam lurking around the corner, trying to work up the courage to come approach him again.  He rolled his eyes.  "Sam, I'm not going to bite if you don't want me to," he called, turning back to the computer, fighting with the placement of the picture on the flyer.  Fucking thing was behaving, no matter how much he tried to beat it into submission. 

 

"Blue, huh?" Sam asked, coming up to the desk, taking in Gabriel's hair.  He blushed a little bit when Gabriel turned to look at him.  Fuck, was that something you weren't supposed to do when someone changed their hair color?  Were you supposed to shut up about it?

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said.  "I like it.  The forms that you need are right here," Gabriel said, offering the folder to Sam, registering his surprise.  "What's wrong?" 

 

"I didn't have to ask..." Sam trailed off and shook his head, clearing his throat.  "Sorry." 

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes, teasing his lip ring with his tongue.  "Believe it or not, I do actually know how to do my job, Winchester.  And I can be quite good at it." 

 

Sam winced and opened his mouth to apologize, but Gabriel had already put both of his headphones back in and was working at something on his computer.  He sighed and pressed the folder tighter to his chest.  He reached out and swiped one of the packs of post-it notes, taking a pen a moment later, writing a quick note out on it before he put it on the desk back where it had been. 

 

Gabriel only waited until Sam had slunk back into his office before he looked over at the note. 

 

_I'm sorry._

 

_Thank you for the paperwork, Gabriel._

 

_-Sam_

 

Gabriel groaned and looked up at the ceiling and told himself that he needed to not let this slide.  Sam had been a dick, he needed his dick to remember that and not think of Sam as a decent person that could potentially be woo'd.  He had made it clear that he was not interested in the slightest. 

 

He glanced back at the note and read it again, smiling a little bit, taking the post-it and pushing it against the monitor.  Well, maybe they could figure something else out. 

 

Maybe he also wasn't a dick.  Then again, he knew that old man Singer was a better judge of character than that, but there never were any guarantees when it came to people.  Gabriel shrugged and pushed his fingers through his hair again, frowning at the blue strands.  He did still want it to be blue, but maybe some other shades in it too?  Green?  Purple?  Something like that. 

 

It wasn't until he'd been staring at this damn poster for the better part of the hour before he saw Sam standing in front of him.  He double checked his email to make sure there was nothing that he'd been asked to grab for Sam and then pulled out his headphones, raising his eyebrows.  "Good afternoon?" 

 

"Hey," Sam said, blowing out a hard breath.  "Look, I mean.  I'm sorry.  So I asked Professor Singer what was a good apology gift for you.  He said candy.  So, here," he added, shoving a few different candy bars across the desk.  "I'll, I'll see you tomorrow." 

 

Gabriel blinked at the pile of candy that was now on the desk in front of him and picked up a Snickers.  It was a full size candy bar too, none of that snack size junk.  He opened it and stared at the door where Sam had left.  _Huh_.  Maybe the kid was redeemable after all. 

 

"Do me a favor?"

 

Gabriel spun in his chair and looked up at Professor Singer.  "What favor, old man?  You know I don't hand those out lightly." 

 

Bobby nodded.  "I know you don't.  But forgive that kid.  He's got a good head on his shoulders and I'd like it if you both weren't openly hostile." 

 

"He doesn't like the tattoos and piercings," Gabriel said with a shrug.  "Or my hair, for that matter." 

 

"And when have you ever given a shit about that?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow. 

 

Gabriel glared at him and fucking hated him a little bit for being right.  Because he hadn't.  He'd never given a shit about that before.  In fact, it had specifically been something he had done his best to make sure he _didn’t_ care about. 

 

"That's what I thought," Bobby said.  "Now, give him a bit of a break.  He's been freaking out non-stop about not wanting to screw this up." 

 

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.  "You don't pick bad TA's." 

 

Bobby grinned.  "I know I don't, but try convincing him of that.  You might even tell him that you're speaking from experience." 

 

Gabriel pointed his snickers bar at Bobby.  "Don't even think about it old man.  He's not my type.  Do not try to play matchmaker." 

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about.  You two just need to get your work done.  I couldn't give a shit less about what else you do in your spare time," Bobby shot back, adjusting his bag as he headed for the door. 

 

Gabriel glared at the old man as he made his way out of the building and sank back in his chair with a groan.  Seriously, he had so much other shit to worry about, he didn't need to think about the goody two shoes Winchester who had a smile like sunshine and dimples that he wanted to kiss.  He didn't.  There were so many other things he could spend his afternoons fantasizing about. 

 

_So many._

 

~!~

 

Sam came in the next day to a cup of coffee already on his desk, still hot and a post-it note attached.  He smiled and picked it up, pulling the post-it note off. 

 

_Apology accepted._

 

_Remind me to tell you where we keep the good coffee._

 

_-Gabriel_

 

Sam grinned and took a sip of the coffee, groaning long and low in his throat. Fuck, this was the good stuff.  He needed to find out where Gabriel had gotten this from.  He'd give his left arm to have coffee like this every single morning.  He finished off the rest of the coffee and picked up the pile of essays that he had to work his way through grading. 

 

Two hours later, Sam was convinced that his eyes were about to start bleeding and he groaned, sinking back in the chair.  He needed more coffee.  And maybe about ten more red pens. 

 

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, coming into the room. 

 

Sam lifted the pile of essays and didn't say anything. 

 

Bobby snorted.  "That's why I have a TA for that shit.  Keep going.  Take a break if you need to, they're not due back until Tuesday." 

 

"I hate you," Sam called, throwing a balled up post it note after Bobby as he left the office.  He turned back to the stack of papers and his eyes caught on Gabriel's note from earlier. Now was as good a time as any to see if the other man could tell him where the godly coffee was hidden. 

 

Sam put down the stack and pushed his fingers through his hair and headed out the hallway, and saw two of the other TAs in the department talking with Gabriel, their voices getting steadily louder. 

 

"Just because you flunked out, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do, Gabriel," one of them shot back.  "You've only got this position because of pity."

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and tossed the folder at him.  "Oh please, like I haven't heard that a hundred times before.  Take your paperwork and get the hell away from me." 

 

Sam frowned as he got closer. 

 

"Just wait, Professor Singer is going to hear about this!" The TA shouted, stalking down the hallway. 

 

Gabriel snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  "You think Professor Singer is going to give a shit about your bitch opinion?" he called, watching the TA trip and nearly fall into the office on the other end of the hallway.

 

He spun his chair back over to where he could see Sam was standing and smiled.  "Having a lovely morning, Sammich?" 

 

The nickname irked, but Sam could see that Gabriel was having a far worse morning than he was.  "Yeah, grading the first essays of the year," he said, holding up the red pen. 

 

Gabriel winced in sympathy.  "I'm sorry.  If it's any consolation, about fifteen of them will probably come talk to you about the edits and you'll actually be able to help them get better?" 

 

Sam smiled a little bit.  He remembered doing that exact same thing back when he was a freshman in this case.  "Yeah, that does help.  You know what else would?" 

 

"A date with me?" Gabriel asked, batting his eyelashes. 

 

Sam chuckled and shook his head.  "How about a cup of that godly coffee you left on my desk this morning?  Can you show me where it is?  I might even make cups for both of us." 

 

"You sure know the way to a gal's heart," Gabriel drawled, locking his computer before he slid out of his seat, coming out from behind the desk. 

 

"More like a way to caffeination," Sam shot back, falling in step with Gabriel. Like this, he could see the tattoos on Gabriel's hands, the rose stems that curled around his fingers and the stars coming up from under his shirt collar and up his neck. 

 

"Hey, same thing to different people," Gabriel teased, grinning up at Sam.  "Come on, I'll show you where you stash the good stuff.  You pay me ten bucks a week and I keep it supplied." 

 

Sam nodded.  "Worth it," he agreed, following Gabriel up to one of the spare cabinets.  Tucked behind some old cereal boxes were a few things of coffee.  He grinned as Gabriel pulled it down and headed over to the machine.  "Aren't I supposed to be making you a cup?" 

 

Gabriel grinned and threw away the old filter.  "You get a freebie since I'm showing you where things are," he said, getting the machine set up.  He got it percolating a moment later and carefully returned the bag with the grounds to the cabinet. 

 

"Thanks," Sam said, falling into one of the seats in the lounge, taking a deep breath.  He thought about asking Gabriel what Baldur (the TA for Professor Kali) had said earlier.

 

"Nope," Gabriel drawled, leaning back in the seat, immediately balancing it on the two back legs.  "My sordid past remains my sordid past." 

 

"I wasn't going to ask!" Sam protested and then crumbled under the raised eyebrow he was given.  "Well, I mean, I knew better than to ask." 

 

"More accurate," Gabriel said, nodding at him with a smile.  "Think of another question.  I'll answer literally anything else." 

 

"What's your favorite candy?" Sam blurted. 

 

Gabriel laughed and looked up at the ceiling.  "And apparently you want to hit me with the hard questions today." 

 

"That's a hard question?" Sam asked.  He hadn't meant to actually ask a hard question, just anything other than what was being oh so obviously avoided.  He took a deep breath and stared at Gabriel.  "I'm sorry, I mean, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to." 

 

"No, I mean, it's not hard in the way you're thinking.  It's hard because I don't have a single favorite," Gabriel said, holding up his hands.  "But if you want a list, here it goes." 

 

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not ready for this?" Sam asked, staring at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel smirked and winked at him.  "Because you aren't." 

 

Sam definitely didn't pay attention to how shiny Gabriel's lips were when he licked them like that.  He cleared his throat and took and deep breath.  "All right, hit me." 

 

"Sweet tarts are my favorite snacking candy.  I can eat hundreds of the damn things, I swear, but I love them.  My favorite candy bar is absolutely Snickers, so good guess there, because I'm a hell of a sucker for caramel."  Gabriel paused and looked at Sam, but the other man was staring at him like he was trying to memorize the whole damn list. 

 

He took a deep breath and continued.  "When I've got an all nighter and need to keep my ass awake, it's jawbreakers, because I can spend hours with them and it helps me focus.  My favorite halloween candy are Reeses, which is pretty much the only time of year I will eat them, Christmas is dark chocolate, and then Easter is-"

 

"Let me guess," Sam interrupted, grinning.  "Peeps." 

 

"You got it," Gabriel said, pointing at Sam. 

 

Sam grinned and nodded.  "All right.  I'll keep those in mind." 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up to pour the both of them cups of coffee.  "Unless you were recording me, Winchester, there's no way that you are going to remember half of that list," he teased, pouring them both cups before he came back to the table. 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel.  "Ten bucks I can prove you wrong." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "I'll take that bet.  How you going to prove me wrong?" 

 

"Get your wallet out," Sam told him, taking a deep breath, closing his eyes.  "Your favorite snacking candy is sweet tarts.  You can eat hundreds of the things.  You love caramel, and Snickers are definitely your favorite candy bar," Sam paused and opened his eyes to look at Gabriel.  "I'm betting you only like the full size candy bars too, not the small ones." 

 

Gabriel's mouth dropped open and he stared at Sam, his eyes wide.  "Holy shit." 

 

"Hold on," Sam said, grinning.  "We're not done yet.  Your favorite all nighter candy is jawbreakers, because they help keep your ass awake because they take hours to eat through.  Halloween candy is Reeses, which is the only time you like them," he added and then paused.  "Seriously?  What the hell do you have against peanut butter?" 

 

Gabriel blinked and stared at Sam.  "Uh...nothing?" 

 

"Right," Sam said, rolling his eyes.  "Last thing was that Christmas was dark chocolate, and I bet that you binge the shit out of hot chocolate during Christmas too, and then Easter is peeps," he finished, putting his arm out on the table, his hand open. 

 

Gabriel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.  "You played me, didn't you?"

 

Sam grinned and winked at Gabriel.  "I might have.  Let's say I don't owe you for coffee this week?" 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed, tilting his head as he stared at Sam.  "That was impressive.  How'd you know I'd go for it?" 

 

"Because, you still think I'm not paying attention," Sam said.  "We might have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I'll prove you wrong." 

 

Gabriel blinked.  "Why?" 

 

Sam shrugged and stood up, stretching a little bit.  "You're a good guy to be friends with around the department from what I hear." 

 

Gabriel hummed and definitely didn't let himself stare at the sliver of skin that appeared and the label on Sam's underwear.  He cleared his throat.  "Surprisingly, you're one of the few that thinks like that." 

 

"Yeah, well," Sam said, picking up his coffee cup.  "Not all of us TAs are assholes, so I gotta stick up for those of us that are the good ones." 

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned back in his chair.  _Huh_.  Maybe the old man knew more than he was letting on.  "I suppose that's very appreciated.  I'll see you around, Sam?" 

 

Sam saluted Gabriel with his coffee.  "Yes.  Thank you for the coffee, Gabriel." 

 

Gabriel hummed and watched Sam head back to his office.  He looked up at the ceiling that had a couple of pencils sticking out of it.  He grinned a little bit.  Maybe there was a spine hiding in Sam after all.  Damn if that didn't make the bastard all the more attractive as well. 

 

He blew out a breath and stared up at the ceiling again.  _Fuck_.  He needed to go get laid.  He shouldn't be lusting after someone like Sam.  Who was probably the most vanilla bastard in the bedroom and he would be bored in a matter of hours. 

 

He ignored the voice in the back of his head that said that he could be the one to introduce Sam to more interesting things in the bedroom, because that voice was only going to get him into so much damn trouble. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, Gabriel was walking down the hallway when he heard a loud groan coming from Bobby's office.  He raised both of his eyebrows and knocked on the door.  "If you're jerking off in there and the old man catches you, you'll be in for it!" he called. 

 

"Fuck off," Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes miserably. 

 

Gabriel blinked and opened the door and caught sight of Sam slumped on top of a pile of papers.  "Sam?  You okay?" 

 

"No," Sam grumbled, fumbling for the box of tissues that had somehow migrated to the middle of the table.  "Could you please give me the tissues?" he asked. 

 

Gabriel walked a little bit closer and pushed the box closer to Sam, smiling when he yanked several sheets out and blew his nose.  "Not feeling good?" 

 

" _That_ ," Sam said, rubbing his temples.  "Is the understatement of the century.  I'm fucking miserable, my head is throbbing and I just want to curl up and sleep for the next two days." 

 

"Well," Gabriel said, settling into a chair next to him.  "I think that you should go home and do that." 

 

Sam frowned and sighed.  "I would, I absolutely would, but the first test of the year is coming up next week, and I need to get these reviews graded.  And back to them, so they can study properly..."

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows at Sam.  "And what happens when you aren't able to grade anymore because you're in the hospital, sick?" 

 

Sam sighed and slumped over the table again.  "Can I bribe you to get me a cup of coffee?  I should try to get through at least some of these." 

 

"Tell you what," Gabriel said, walking over to Sam, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  "How about you take this evening for yourself.  Go home, sleep.  Try not to think about this." 

 

Sam groaned.  "But-"

 

"No buts," Gabriel interrupted, tugging him up and out of the seat.  "You need to get some rest or you're not going to be able to do any of that." 

 

"I suppose," Sam agreed. He stood up and nearly stumbled, looking down at the papers on the table.  "Shit, gotta clean up." 

 

"No, I'll take care of that, after I get you home," Gabriel said, wrapping an arm around Sam's waist, bringing him to the door.  "Get you home and in bed." 

 

Sam sighed a little bit and reached up to twirl some of the blue bleeding into green hair around the tip of his finger.  "I like the green.  Very pretty with the blue." 

 

Gabriel smiled and helped Sam to his car.  "I'm going to let you pretend that you are loopy on meds and I'll ignore that for the time being." 

 

Sam huffed and let Gabriel bring him to his car.  "Aren't you going to get in trouble for being away from your desk for this long?" 

 

"Nope," Gabriel said.  "Especially when I explain that I was bringing your sick ass home.  Don't worry." 

 

"Okay," Sam agreed, getting into the front seat of Gabriel's car.  He blinked a little when he realized that he knew the car.  He grinned.  "My brother would like your car." 

 

Gabriel blinked and climbed in, starting her up.  "Is that meant to be a compliment?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam drawled, closing his eyes.  He sneezed into his elbow and whined, starting to cough.  "He's got a sixty-seven chevy impala.  Love of his life." 

 

Gabriel smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.  "Ah, so he's a classic cars guy."

 

"Always," Sam said, trying to relax as Gabriel started to drive. "How d'you know where I live?" he asked, pulling out his phone, fumbling with it. 

 

"Sam," Gabriel said.  "Put your phone away.  I've seen your paperwork, remember.  I know your address.  I'll take you home, don't worry." 

 

Sam chuckled and then stopped immediately when that started hurting.  "Oh, bad idea.  Bad.  Do not laugh.  Laughing hurts." 

 

"Do you have what you need at home?" Gabriel asked, pulling into a drug store.

 

Sam blinked and frowned at Gabriel.  "What do you mean?" 

 

"Things," Gabriel waved.  "Like cough meds and stuff?" 

 

Sam tried to think, but he was pretty sure that he'd meant to go get more on his way home tonight.  "No, but I'll be okay, going to sleep when I get home." 

 

Gabriel huffed and parked the car.  "All right, stay here," he ordered.  He walked in and abused one of his credit cards, buying whatever he thought Sam might want, coming back out to the car with two full bags.  He shoved them into Sam's lap and started to drive the rest of the way back to his apartment. 

 

"Gabriel," Sam whined.  "I can't afford all of this." 

 

"Yeah, well," Gabriel said.  "The old man needs your help, so worry about getting better and we'll talk about it later." 

 

Sam sighed and relaxed, tightening his fingers around the bags.  "Thank you."

 

"Don't mention it," Gabriel said, getting them to Sam's apartment in a hurry.  "Take some of the Nyquil," he called, taking the bags from Sam, bringing the food to the kitchen.  "Do you want soup?" 

 

"No," Sam called, stumbling towards his bedroom.  "Medicine and sleep." 

 

"Two best things," Gabriel said, coming back with a cup of water for Sam, putting it on the table.  He smiled as Sam flopped into his bed and looked around the room.  Pictures of the periodic table, occult posters and a few indie bands that he knew. 

 

"Stop spyin' creeper," Sam said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

 

Gabriel laughed and looked down at Sam, walking to the end of the bed, helping Sam off with his shoes and socks.  "Hey, be nice, I bought you medicine."

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed.  "You did.  Thanks." 

 

"You're welcome Sasquatch.  Get some rest and feel better," Gabriel ordered, closing the door behind him.  He pushed his fingers through his hair and headed back out to his car.  He had a long night ahead of him. 

 

He drove back to the school and caught Professor Singer as he was leaving. 

 

"Gabriel?" Bobby called.  "Thought you went home already." 

 

"I took Sam home.  Kid is fucking sick," Gabriel called, stretching a little bit.

 

"Good," Bobby said, eyeing him.  "So why the hell are you back here?" 

 

Gabriel didn't answer, just strode past him and headed into the school.  "You send him home when you see him tomorrow," he ordered. 

 

Bobby shook his head and grinned.  "You like him, don't you?" 

 

Gabriel flipped the old man off and shut the door behind him.  He headed into Sam's office and cleaned up the tissues and other wrappers from medicine and organized the papers into a stack.  He pulled out his glasses and settled into his chair, propping his feet up on the desk before he grabbed the red pen and started to get to work. 

 

~!~

 

A night's sleep had him feeling a hundred times better, though he was far from healthy.  Sam pushed his fingers through his hair, glad that the stuff Gabriel had bought him had kicked in.  He relaxed and headed for his office, coughing a little bit into his hand. 

 

He opened the door and blinked at the pristine looking desk.  Sam peeked back out in the hallway, but Gabriel wasn't at his desk.  He huffed and headed over to the organized stack of papers. 

 

Sam flopped into his chair and smiled a little bit, pulling the stack towards him.  He opened the first folder and blinked at the already-corrected paper.  He double checked the name.  He hadn't reviewed hers yet.  So what the hell was it doing, already complete, in his lap?

 

He flipped to the next one, and the next.  Sam's eyes went wide and he skimmed through all of them, realizing they were all finished.  Who the hell had come in and done all of his work...?

 

"What the hell are you doing here?  Go home!" Bobby growled the second he stepped into the office. 

 

Sam looked down at the stack of papers and frowned at it.  "Did you go through and finish all the papers?  I would have done that..." 

 

Bobby raised both of his eyebrows.  "They're all done?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, looking down at the stack.  "And alphabetized." 

 

"Doesn't like you my ass," Bobby grumbled under his breath.  "I think you owe someone a very big thank you." 

 

"Holy shit, it wasn't you?" Sam asked, looking back down at the stack.  "Who the hell would have done all of my work for me?" 

 

"Well," Bobby said, grinning as he picked up his coffee again.  "I think if you think very hard, you'll figure out it was one of my former TAs." 

 

Sam blinked as Bobby headed for the door.  "What?" 

 

"Go home!" Bobby said, pointing at him.  "You need the rest and I want you healthy for helping to grade the tests next week." 

 

Sam nodded absently and put the stack of papers back on the table.  He cleared his throat and focused on them, shaking his head.  Who the hell would have come in and done all of his work?  He stood up and took a second to let the world stop spinning before he headed out and locked the office behind him.  Gabriel was sitting at desk now, maybe he had seen someone. 

 

"Gabriel," Sam called as he got closer to the desk. 

 

Gabriel adjusted his glasses and spun around, staring at Sam with narrowed eyes.  "What are you doing here and out of bed?" 

 

Sam blinked at the glasses and at the fact that Gabriel looked absolutely exhausted.  "I, uh, had work to do?" he offered. 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  "Bet you found out that wasn't the case this morning, huh?  Now go get your ass to bed." 

 

"But who," Sam asked, staring at him.  "Come on, Gabriel, you know I'm the TA for Singer's class, and he said one of his former TAs did it for me." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "Sounds like the old man is talking shit and did it for you.  Stop worrying about it.  It's done.  Get your butt home and sleep."

 

Sam huffed and put his hands on his hips.  "I'll get you to tell me," he said, frowning at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel shrugged and took another sip of his extra large coffee.  "Only way I'll tell you is if you bribe me with a date." 

 

Sam couldn't help grinning and shook his head.  "Enjoy your large coffee, Gabriel, I'll see you Monday." 

 

Gabriel yawned and watched Sam head out the front doors.  Boy was fucking brilliant, but he needed to pay a little bit more attention.  Or stop being sick, either or would probably clue him in.  He blinked a few times at the computer and huffed.  He was too old to be pulling almost all nighters.  He'd learned his lesson with that before. 

 

"You didn't have to do that.  I would have helped him, you know," Bobby said, leaning against Gabriel's desk, looking down at him. 

 

"Oh fuck off, old man," Gabriel grumbled, sending off another email.  "You don't have the time for that shit either. Never did, that's why it took you so fucking long to get a TA in the first place." 

 

Bobby didn't argue and instead left another coffee on Gabriel's desk.  "Four shots.  As a thank you." 

 

"I lied, I fucking love you," Gabriel said, grabbing for the cup, chugging some of it down immediately. 

 

Bobby laughed and looked at him.  "You should tell him, you know." 

 

Gabriel shrugged and fiddled with his tongue ring.  "Nah.  He isn't interested, laughs every time I ask." 

 

"Or maybe he's not sure how to say yes," Bobby shot back, heading back towards his office.  "Have a good afternoon, Gabriel," he called. 

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip and sighed, staring at the ceiling.  Fuck the old man being all all-knowing about this shit.  Just because he had a tiny, _tiny_ crush on Sam, didn't mean that he couldn't do nice things for him.  Or help him out when there was clearly no one else who was able to do it. 

 

It was stupid.  He'd get over it.  He _would_. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sam woke up on Sunday morning, his mind finally clear.  He took a deep breath, almost giggling at his ability to _breathe_ that he had lost for the previous week.  He stared up at the ceiling and smiled, rolling out of bed, heading for the shower. 

 

He needed to figure out how to thank whoever had done his work for him, but the first order of the day was absolutely going to be coffee.  A very, _very_ large cup of coffee.  Then food.  Then he could get started on a few of the assignments he needed to complete before the end of the week. 

 

Sam showered and got dressed, glad that they were having what ultimately amounted to unseasonably warm weather and decided on a t-shirt and shorts before heading out the door.  He debated jogging all of the way there, but it was better to take things slow after being sick for so long.  He took a deep breath and enjoyed the walk over to his favorite coffee shop.  Normally he splurged on Fridays, but since he hadn't done anything other than groan into his pillow on Friday, he could have something today. 

 

Sam stepped in and waved to the barista, immediately getting into line.  The smell of fresh, perfect dark roast coffee was making his mouth water.  Maybe he would get a muffin and sit down and enjoy the traffic in the place.  He glanced around, looking for a place to sit when he realized that Gabriel had holed himself up in one of his favorite seats in the corner. 

 

He waved at Gabriel, but the other man didn't notice him.  Sam shrugged and ordered his coffee, figuring that Gabriel probably wanted to be left alone and he'd just run over and say hi before heading back home to work on his project.  He stopped next to Gabriel and took in the books spread out in front of him.  "Hey," he called, bumping his foot into Gabriel's. 

 

Gabriel blinked and looked up at Sam through his glasses, taking in the casual outfit on the other man, his mouth going dry.  The t-shirt fucking clung to Sam, and now it was obvious to see that despite being a fucking nerd more than anything else, Sam was so damn built it made him want to drop to his knees and worship him until he was screaming.  "Hi," he managed after several far too long seconds.  He gestured to the seat across from him.  "Want to sit down?" 

 

Sam flopped into the seat and took a deep drag of his coffee, looking over at Gabriel.  "What are you working on?" 

 

Gabriel looked down and flipped a few of the books shut.  "Working on some stuff for Professor Singer.  I'm good at research when I want to be, and he needed something looked up for a paper he was working on." 

 

"Ah," Sam said, grinning.  "I love doing the research part too.  I'd love to actually visit some of the places that we study, you know?" 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, grinning as Sam dropped it and didn't ask about the books any more, changing the subject.  "I've been to a few of them.  Where do you want to visit the most?" 

 

"I have to pick?" Sam whined, thinking about it as he stared up at the ceiling, his hands around his cup.  "I think I'd love to go to anywhere in Asia, but I really want to go to some of the South American locations.  Just, the history there, I want to completely bury myself in it." 

 

Gabriel smiled and nodded.  "I've been to Machu Pichu, as well as a few different places in Brazil.  It's, it's something else." 

 

Sam's eyes went wide.  "You have?  Tell me all about it!" 

 

"Sure," Gabriel said, settling into the chair. 

 

Two refills of their coffee later, Gabriel knew that he was in trouble.  A lot of trouble.  Sam had asked him question after question about the trips, and had hung off every single one of his words.  He squirmed a little bit and reminded himself that Sam wasn't interested and Sam was just being a good friend. 

 

"Shit," Sam swore, looking up at the clock.  "I've taken up your whole afternoon, I'm sorry, I never meant to do that," he said, biting down on his lip. 

 

Gabriel smiled at him.  "You say that like I mind." 

 

Sam dropped his eyes to Gabriel's legs.  There was a huge burst of watercolor tattoo across his shin, curling around the back of his leg and Sam yanked his eyes back up.  "I know, but I'm sure you didn't want to spend your afternoon chatting with me." 

 

"I don't know," Gabriel said, tilting his head as he stared at Sam, a smile curving his lips.  "This is rather how I imagined our first date going." 

 

Sam blinked and then blushed, bright red.  "I uh, I mean, it wasn't, but I thought," he cleared his throat and looked down at the table.  "I'll, I'll let you get back to your research," he stumbled and headed for the door. 

 

Gabriel bit down a groan and watched as Sam damn near bolted from the room.  He chewed on his lip and toyed with the lip ring.  "You need to stop this," he reminded himself.  "Or you are going to get your damn heart broken and there will be no one to blame but yourself." 

 

"That bad, huh?" Charlie asked, offering Gabriel a new drink. 

 

Gabriel took it and resisted the urge to chug it. He shouldn't do that.  As much as he wanted to, that wasn't a good idea.  "He's fucking sweet as your chocolate, Charlie." 

 

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed," Charlie said.  "You were practically making heart eyes at him the entire time." 

 

Gabriel groaned and leaned back in the chair.  "I'm too fucking old for this, Charlie." 

 

"Oh please, you big baby," Charlie said, reaching down to smack him on the head.  "He likes you, can't you see it?" 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel muttered, glaring at the table.  "He might.  But any time I try to ask him out, or suggest that this might have been a date, he fucking books it the hell away from me." 

 

Charlie hummed, cleaning up the empty cups.  "Sounds like he's not sure if he likes you, or if you're friends." 

 

"Maybe," Gabriel allowed, looking up at the ceiling again.  "So what do I do?" 

 

"Pin him to the wall," Charlie suggested.  She paused and smirked at Gabriel, waggling her eyebrows.  "Or maybe have him pin you to the wall, since I know that is more your style." 

 

"I fucking hate you," Gabriel growled, flipping the books open again. 

 

"No you don't," Charlie shot back.  "I keep you supplied with coffee." 

 

Gabriel turned his face up to her and offered a smile.  "I love you Charlie." 

 

Charlie laughed and rolled her eyes.  "Try it.  Most that'll happen is he'll turn you down, right?" 

 

Gabriel chewed on his lip and grumbled, turning back to his research.  That was the problem.  That wasn't the most that could happen.  He saw Sam almost every single day.  Worked with him almost every single day.  Hell, they usually ate lunch together, but that was more by Gabriel's design than it was an accident.  If he fucked things up, he'd screw up the department dynamics and they didn't need that. 

 

~!~

 

Sam took a deep breath and stared at himself in the mirror in Bobby's office.  He knew who'd done the work for him now.  Someone who used to be a TA for Bobby.  Someone whose handwriting he had on more than a dozen post-its.  But hell if he could figure out why Gabriel would want to do something like that. 

 

"You can do this," he told himself, staring in the mirror.  "You just have to ask him why he did the work for you.  That's not hard, hell, it's easy compared so some of the shit you've done this year." 

 

Sam sighed and slumped back into his chair.  The problem was that while this was harder, he'd have to do it to Gabriel's face and that was the worst thing.  Gabriel was a master of derailment and distraction if they were talking about something that he didn't want to. 

 

"Just tell him thank you and leave it like that," he ordered himself, pushing up and out of his chair.  "Okay, we can do this, let's do it," he said, heading back to Gabriel's desk. 

 

Gabriel spun in his chair, giving himself one full rotation with a grin before he stopped in front of Sam.  "Hello Sir Sammich, how might I help you this afternoon?"

 

Sam blinked in surprise at the glasses that Gabriel was wearing again and forced a smile to his face.  "Hey, I had a question to ask you." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and leaned forward, resting both of his elbows on the desk, dropping his chin into his hands.  "I'm all ears, good sir." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and tried not to blush when Gabriel's face was suddenly much closer to his.  "I, uh, wanted to know why you did my work for me." 

 

Gabriel blinked and tilted his head, staring at Sam.  "I'm not following." 

 

"Why?" Sam asked, looking down at the edge of Gabriel's desk.  "It's not that I don't appreciate the help, because I do.  Thank you so much, it's, it's great not to have to worry about it when I was sick, but...why?"

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair, spinning himself around.  "Do I have to have a reason?" 

 

"So it was you," Sam breathed, staring at Gabriel as he kept twirling around in the chair. 

 

Gabriel snorted and stopped so he could look at Sam properly.  "You knew it was me before you walked over here, and you know it.  I'm curious why you're questioning it, though." 

 

Sam bit down on his lip.  "I'm not questioning it.  Like i said, thank you.  Thank you so much, Gabriel.  But I don't understand why you would do something like that for me." 

 

"Are you that new to people doing kind things for others just because they can?" Gabriel asked, staring at Sam before spinning again. 

 

"I mean," Sam cleared his throat.  "Kind would have been cleaning my office, and then leaving the cluttered mess of those papers all around for me to deal with.  Grading those papers must have taken-"

 

"About seven hours, or so," Gabriel said with a yawn.  "I owe you a red pen.  My first one ran out of ink." 

 

Sam fought down a smile and grinned at Gabriel as the swirl of blue and green hair made another rotation.  Like this, with his sleeves rolled up, he could see the blooming roses on Gabriel's forearms.  "You still haven't answered my question." 

 

"Christ you're persistent," Gabriel said, sitting up properly in the chair with a bounce to stare at Sam. 

 

"I want to know," Sam said, shrugging. 

 

Gabriel knocked his glasses a little bit down his nose and looked at Sam over them.  "No you don't.  You think you do, but you don't." 

 

Sam blinked in surprise. "What?" 

 

"You said thank you, so you're welcome," Gabriel said, spinning back over to the computer, turning it back on.  "I'll talk to you later." 

 

Sam frowned as Gabriel dismissed him and turned back to his computer.  What the hell was going on?  "Gabriel?" 

 

Gabriel turned back to Sam and raised his eyebrows.  "What's up?" 

 

Sam lost his nerve the second golden eyes met his, just like he had every single other time that Gabriel had hit on him.  He sighed and turned away from the desk.  "Nevermind.  Thanks again, I owe you." 

 

"You bet you do!" Gabriel called after Sam, confused as he watched the other man walk away.  Turning back to his computer felt like hiding.  He huffed and focused on the screen, opening his email again.  He needed to just focus on things.  As long as he did that, it didn't matter what Sam said, or thought about him. 

 

It didn't take him long to decide to dye his hair again.  Maybe pick up another tattoo.  He blew out his breath and started to type. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Gabriel was a _problem_. 

 

Gabriel was always a problem, but Sam had thought they had at least progressed to friends.  Now it was right back to the beginning of the year, where Gabriel didn't acknowledge him outside of when he needed something or when he was at his desk. 

 

Sam stared at the ceiling and threw a pencil at it, frowning and catching when it fell back down again.  He repeated the process once, twice, then again, and nothing managed to stick. 

 

"Am I paying you to sit there and throw the pencil at the damn ceiling?" Bobby asked, walking into the room with a pile of papers in his hands.  "I have the exams back.  Here, you take this stack and we can see how many we get through." 

 

Sam took the stack from Bobby, glad to have something to occupy his mind, rather than thinking about Gabriel.  It was a welcome relief at the very least.

 

By the time he had spent almost two hours sorting through exam after exam, Sam knew that they both needed coffee, and he stood up, heading towards the break room, smiling when he caught sight of Gabriel.  "Here I thought you were avoiding me," he called, stopping beside Gabriel. 

 

"What makes you think I'm not?" Gabriel asked, sipping his coffee with a small sigh.  It wasn't perfect, but it was so much better than anyone else's, and that was good enough for him. 

 

Sam poured himself a cup and then another for Bobby before pausing to look at Gabriel.  That hadn't sounded...teasing.  He frowned and faced the other man.  "Are you?" 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "No, definitely not." 

 

Sam frowned and tightened his fingers around the glass, lifting it to his lips, turning to look at Gabriel.  "What's wrong?" 

 

Gabriel sipped his coffee and kept his eyebrows raised.  "Does something have to be wrong?" 

 

"Well, I mean..." Sam looked at Gabriel, at the fire engine red hair that was a change of the cool colors and shook his head.  "No, of course not.  You've just been, different." 

 

"I changed my hair color.  Different is kinda the point," Gabriel said, drinking from his cup again.  "I've got some stuff I need to finish up though.  I'll talk to you later, Sam." 

 

Sam watched Gabriel go and frowned.  "No, you won't," he said to himself, drinking from his cup, bringing Bobby his.  He couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault for what was going on with Gabriel. 

 

He made his way back to the office and put the cup down next to Bobby and took another long sip of his, looking at the paper in front of it.  His mind wasn't on it, but he lifted his pen to keep going. 

 

"All right, come on.  Out with it," Bobby said, looking at him. 

 

Sam blinked and stared at Bobby.  "What?" 

 

"What has you looking like a kicked puppy?  You're worse than some of my students.  Come on, out with it." 

 

"I," Sam hesitated and looked down at the almost-empty cup.  "Gabriel's mad at me." 

 

Bobby raised both of his eyebrows and glanced towards the door, leaning back in his chair a little bit.  "What makes you say that?" 

 

"He doesn't," Sam frowned, wrinkling his eyebrows.  "He doesn't talk to me anymore.  We used to eat lunch together, now we don't.  And he changed his hair color." 

 

"He changes his hair color often, don't let that indicate anything," Bobby said.  "It keeps things interesting." 

 

Sam nodded and fiddled with the edge of the cup.  "Maybe I'm just being stupid, but I think he's really angry at me." 

 

Bobby blew out a breath.  "Can I make an observation?" 

 

"Sure," Sam said, glancing over at him.  "What?" 

 

"Well, you were leading him on.  He probably had enough of it," Bobby said, looking at Sam. "Only so much a man can take." 

 

Sam digested that and then blinked a few more times.  "Wait, back up.  Leading him on?  What are you talking about?" 

 

Bobby shrugged.  "He was interested, you weren't.  Thought you were, for a while there.  But he got the hint and backed off." 

 

Sam frowned and looked down at the table, reaching out and chugging back the rest of his coffee.  His mouth still felt dry and his head was spinning.  "He flirts with everyone.  Literally everyone, Bobby, I've watched him do it." 

 

"While that might be true, he did ask you out.  More than once," Bobby said. 

 

"I..." Sam shook his head.  "He was joking?  Teasing?  It was always as a joke, or part of an argument or something else." 

 

Bobby let out a low whistle and stared at Sam, dropping his pen to the desk.  "Well, boy, you done fucked up." 

 

"I didn't do anything!" Sam protested, throwing his hands up.  "Maybe if he'd asked me out in some normal way-"

 

'Do you think Gabriel is honestly the type to do normal?" Bobby interrupted, raising both of his eyebrows to stare at Sam. 

 

Sam cursed and stared down at the floor.  "No, because he's a fucking idiot like that," he grumbled. 

 

Bobby's lips twitched into a grin.  "Well, I'm not exactly going to argue with you there, but if you are interested, you might want to hurry up and let him know.  There's only so much tension I can take in the department." 

 

Sam blinked and squinted at him.  "So you don't care if we..." 

 

"As long as the two of you get your shit done, I don't give a fuck what you do in your spare time," Bobby said, waving a hand at Sam.  "Just make sure your stuff does get done and you keep any funky shit out of this office." 

 

Sam snorted and leaned back in his chair, picking up the stack of papers they had to grade.  "No problem, don't need you walking in on me.  Be like my father walking in." 

 

Bobby rolled his eyes and pointed at the papers.  "Make it good.  He'll need that," he said, looking up at Sam.  "Whatever you decide to do." 

 

Sam nodded and chewed on the end of the pen, reading through one of the essay responses.  He had to figure out exactly what he was going to do to prove it to Gabriel.  Something...not small. 

 

He took a deep breath and tapped on his jaw, debating a number of different ideas.  By the time he was halfway done with the stack, it was time to go home and Sam leaned back in his chair.  "You have a good night, Bobby." 

 

"You too, kid.  I'll see you tomorrow," Bobby called. 

 

Sam nodded and gave him a wave as he left the office.  He had a plan.  It wasn't a great plan, but it was something.  He glanced at the clock.  Gabriel would be here for at least another half hour.  That gave him enough time.  He took the back exit out of the building and ran for the coffee shop across campus that Gabriel had been at. 

 

Gabriel sighed as Sam didn't even come by his desk to say goodbye for the night.  He stared at the computer clock and debated taking off early.  But, no, he had shit to do, so fuck, he needed to make sure that it actually got done.  He shook himself and focused on it again.  If he actually got everything done, then the time would pass quicker and he wouldn't need to think about Sam. 

 

~!~

 

Sam burst into the coffee shop, glad that it wasn't too busy and hurried up to the barista, praying that she would at least know who Gabriel was and be willing to help him out. 

 

"Hello," Charlie said, blinking at the tall student who looked like he had run here.  "Were you that eager for your caffeine?" 

 

"Do you know the guy, the guy who works on campus, in the Supernatural and Mythology department?  His name is Gabriel Novak?"  

 

Charlie narrowed her eyes.  "I do know him.  Why?" 

 

Sam's knees nearly buckled in relief.  "I owe him a huge amount of groveling, and I thought the best way would be to start with whatever drink that he likes here.  Can you, can you help me out?" 

 

"I suppose," Charlie's eyes twinkled a little bit.  "You're Sam, aren't you?" 

 

Sam's heart jumped into his throat.  Gabriel had talked about him enough that she knew his name?  "I might be?" he offered. 

 

Charlie chuckled and started to ring up the drink she was going to make for Gabriel.  "I take it this means that you do like him back?" 

 

"Yes," Sam blurted.  "I thought he was, he was teasing, I didn't think he was serious," he added, biting on his lip. 

 

"Hence the groveling," Charlie said, starting the drink. 

 

"Yes!" Sam said, bouncing eagerly in place. 

 

"If I might make a suggestion, being friends with him?" Charlie offered, adding a few shots of espresso.  

 

Sam immediately froze and looked at her.  "Yeah?  I mean, is groveling not enough?" 

 

Charlie chuckled and added a few pumps of sweetener and stirred.  "Just, trust me as someone who knows Gabriel.  He'll respond best if it's more than words."

 

Sam blinked and looked down at his hands and then back up at her.  "Are you suggesting..." 

 

"I am saying," Charlie said, putting the cup on the counter, sliding it towards Sam.  "That I am giving you that at no charge and that you should pin him to the damn wall and make sure he has no doubts about how you feel." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and took the cup from her, putting a stopper in it.  "Thank you," he managed, cradling the drink carefully against him.  He looked up at the clock and started to make his way back to the office. 

 

"Go get him!" Charlie called after him, leaning against the counter, taking a second to imagine the two of them together.  She licked her lips.  They were a pretty picture. 

 

~!~

 

Sam hated that he couldn't sprint back with the precious cup of bribery in his hands, but he still made it with about ten minutes to spare, nearly falling over in relief when he realized Gabriel's car was still in the parking lot. 

 

He headed up the stairs and opened the door, slipping in and grinning at the sight of Gabriel packing up his bag for the day. 

 

"We're closed, they're all gone, come back tomorrow, kid-" Gabriel blinked in surprise when he saw Sam rapidly advancing on him.  "Did you forget something?" 

 

Sam put the coffee cup down in front of Gabriel and slid it towards him.  "Yeah, I definitely did.  I'll get to that in a second.  This is for you." 

 

Gabriel blinked, but he took a sniff and his eyes widened when he realized that this was the coffee Charlie made for him whenever she wanted something.  He lifted it and nearly groaned when he took a sip.  " _Damn_.  What did I do to deserve this?"

 

Sam took a deep breath and watched Gabriel drink more of the coffee.  He felt his heart start to pound a little bit faster and he cleared his throat.  "It's the first in a relatively long line of apologies." 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam.  "Oh no.  What the hell did you do, Winchester?  There's a limit to bribery." 

 

Sam laughed a little bit and hung his head, shaking it.  He could feel himself still sweating after his run across campus, so he was probably gross and his face was red and this was the worst possible moment for this, but he was going to man up and do it before he lost his nerve.  "I didn't, no, there's nothing like that," Sam said, waving his hand at Gabriel. 

 

"So," Gabriel said, taking another sip of his heaven.  "What did you do?" 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and squared his shoulders, taking a deep breath.  "Well, for starters, I need to just...explain something." 

 

Gabriel blinked and tilted his head.  "All right?" 

 

"I thought you flirted with everyone.  I've seen you flirt with everyone.  It's kinda your thing," Sam said, unsure of where to put his hands as he rocked back on his heels. 

 

"I do," Gabriel allowed, trailing the words out slowly.  "I don't see what that has to do with anything?" 

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and tugged impatiently at the strands, trying not to groan.  This wasn't going the way he wanted it to, dammit.  "I, just, oh fuck it," he swore, reaching out to take the drink from Gabriel. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have two chapters and a cliffhanger as an apology for taking so bloody long to update the damn fic!


	5. Chapter 5

 

Gabriel scowled when Sam took the drink away from him and put it down on the desk, but then there were two big hands cupping his cheeks and Sam was leaning in and then they were kissing and Gabriel slammed his eyes shut, frozen, his mind spinning a thousand miles an hour. 

 

He wasn't sure how much time passed before Sam pulled back from him, but those big hands were still wrapped around his cheeks and Gabriel cleared his throat, staring at Sam again.  "Can, can you, uh...I'm confused," Gabriel admitted. 

 

Sam huffed and shifted, dropping his bag down on the floor, walking around the side of the desk to Gabriel.  "Okay, I can work on that," he said, tugging on Gabriel's hips, pulling him in closer, leaning in to kiss him again, this time harder and deeper until Gabriel let out a little moan into his mouth. 

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam as their lips fell apart again so they could both spend a precious few seconds breathing.  "I, I feel like I missed something there, in there, somewhere," he managed, clearing his throat again. 

 

Sam smiled and leaned down to press his forehead to Gabriel's, reaching out to touch Gabriel's arms gently, tracing his thumbs over the rose petals he knew were on Gabriel's forearms.  "I think we both missed something over the past few months.  Would you like me to catch you up?" 

 

"Yeah?" Gabriel said, still feeling dazed.  Sam kissed him again quick and Gabriel didn't have nearly enough time to properly appreciate it like he wanted to. 

 

" _Right_ ," Sam said, clearing his throat.  "Here's the deal.  You flirt with everyone.  I didn't think your flirting with me was an exception." 

 

Gabriel blinked, staring to put a few puzzle pieces into place. 

 

"So," Sam continued, smiling and leaning in to rub their noses together.  "Any time that you would ask me out, I thought you were either joking, or purposefully trying to fluster me, because you knew I liked you." 

 

Gabriel blinked again, this time a lot slower and groaned, leaning closer, pressing his forehead against Sam's chest.  "Are you _serious_?" 

 

"Yeah," Sam said, leaning down to nuzzle Gabriel's fire engine red hair.  "Then you started not talking to me and I thought that you were mad and I couldn't figure out what the fuck happened." 

 

"Oh I'm a fucking idiot," Gabriel grumbled, pulling back enough to look up at Sam.  "So you, uh, you actually want to go out?" 

 

" _Well_ ," Sam drawled, kissing Gabriel again.  "I'm considering the coffee shop our first date, since you oh so helpfully made that suggestion.  We've had at least a dozen lunch dates," he smiled and felt Gabriel shiver as he whispered against his lips. 

 

"Which means," Sam continued, pulling back to stare at him.  "I think it is high time I took you back to my place and ravished you?" 

 

Gabriel groaned and shivered, hard.  "I uh, have absolutely no objections to that, whatsoever." 

 

Sam grinned, bright and wide.  "Feel free to take a turn ravishing too, I am an equal opportunity ravisher." 

 

Gabriel didn't manage to keep the laughter in after that one and cleared his throat, looking up at Sam.  "You're a bit dense, you know?" 

 

"And you're a bit beautiful," Sam shot back, watching Gabriel's eyes go wide with a blush. 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Gabriel swore, dropping his head to Sam's chest.  He could feel the muscles under the shirt and his fingers itched to explore and touch every single inch of Sam he could get his hands on. 

 

"We'll get to that," Sam teased.  "Right now?  I really, really just want to get you naked and maybe work towards some mutual orgasms in our near future." 

 

"Fuck, are you always this forward?" Gabriel asked.

 

Sam took a second to blink before he burst out laughing.  "With guys that I absolutely want?  Hell yes I am," Sam teased, leaning in for another desperate kiss. 

 

"Hey!" Bobby snapped, walking out of his office.  "What did I tell you about doing that here?" 

 

Sam immediately jumped away and looked down at Gabriel guiltily.  "Well, you told me not to do it in the office?" 

 

Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes. 

 

"Oh don't pretend like that, old man," Gabriel grumbled.  "You have a good night and leave us alone." 

 

"You two enjoy your night," Bobby called, waving at them as he walked by. 

 

Sam and Gabriel turned back to each other and grinned. 

 

"My place?" Gabriel offered.  "I don't have roommates." 

 

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel again, hard.  "Sounds great," he whispered. 

 

Gabriel cleared his throat and pushed some of his hair out of his face.  He looked at the door and then up at Sam. 

 

Sam tilted his head and looked down at Gabriel.  "You okay?  We don't have to fall into bed if you don't want to.  We can just make out on your couch like the teenagers we so obviously are." 

 

Gabriel laughed and tugged Sam down into another kiss.  "Actually, I'm a little nervous about something else." 

 

Sam raised both of his eyebrows.  "Oh?" 

 

Gabriel cleared his throat.  "It is not something I am going to admit to being nervous about in the damn school building, so let's hurry up and get to my apartment already.  If you are lucky, maybe I'll let you blow me before you get there." 

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, tugging Gabriel out of the building and to the car that he knew belonged to the other man.  It was a perfect car for Gabriel too, a beautiful classing one.  "All right, you driving?" 

 

"Yeah, I might like you, Winchester, but I'm not letting you drive my baby just yet," Gabriel said, climbing into the front seat.  He got her started and grinned as Sam slid into the front seat after him. 

 

"You sound like my brother," Sam said, relaxing in the front seat.  "He's just as obsessed with his car." 

 

"It's a healthy obsession," Gabriel said, holding up a finger as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for his apartment.  Fuck, he couldn't wait to get Sam into bed. 

 

Sam hummed and lost himself in the ease and familiarity of riding shotgun, the music playing low on the stereo.  "So are you going to tell me what you're nervous about?" he asked as they turned down another street. 

 

" _Nope_ ," Gabriel drawled, looking over at him.  "I think I might surprise you, and see what you think." 

 

Sam's mind was whirling with a hundred, thousand different ideas.  He had no clue what it was going to be, but every single option that his mind threw out seemed to be a little bit worse than the previous one.  "Can you give me a bit of a hint here?" he grumbled, glaring at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "Where's the fun in that?"  He shifted a little, his eyes fluttering at the extra edge of friction that he was getting from his jeans.  "Besides, you'll see soon enough." 

 

Sam let his eyes drop to Gabriel's arms, studying the flower tattoo.  Gabriel had told him about a few of them, tracing them lovingly.  "I think that I'm going to trace every inch of your tattoos with my tongue." 

 

Another laugh broke out of Gabriel against his will.  "That's going to take you a while." 

 

"You say that like I'd mind," Sam said, grinning at Gabriel.  "Trust me, if we didn't have to work tomorrow, I wouldn't let you leave bed." 

 

Gabriel flushed and pushed down on the accelerator a little bit harder, taking a deep breath as he did so.  "Right, I need to get us to my apartment in one piece.  Then you can say whatever shit you want." 

 

"Okay," Sam said, grinning.  He dropped a hand to the seat between them and teased his fingertips along the outer seam of the pants that Gabriel was wearing. 

 

"What did I say about letting us get there in one piece?"  Gabriel screeched, glaring at Sam. 

 

Sam pouted and winked at Gabriel.  "I'm not doing anything horrible, I'm just teasing you a little bit." 

 

"A little bit," Gabriel grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Sam.  "You know, I don't think that word means what you think it means." 

 

Sam grinned and pulled his fingers away.  "Okay, the princess bride reference earned you a little bit of a break." 

 

Gabriel huffed and turned down the side road that was leading to his apartment.  "Thank you, because I really would like to take my time to take you apart." 

 

"What, I don't get to take you apart too?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel. 

 

"I am an equal opportunity man," Gabriel said, humming as he parked the car, before looking over at Sam.  "But you've got a lot of real estate," he added, trailing his eyes down Sam's legs.  "And maybe I want to enjoy some of that." 

 

"Right," Sam said, his voice hoarse as he nodded and followed Gabriel upstairs to his apartment.  He glanced around and smiled a little, crowding up behind Gabriel when he stopped in front of a door, grinding against his ass, groaning into his hair. 

 

Gabriel groaned, focusing on the keys before swinging the door open.  He turned around to glare at Sam as he opened the door.  "You fucking tease," he snarled, glaring at him. 

 

Sam gave Gabriel an innocent blink.  "I have no idea what you are talking about." 

 

"Yeah, no idea my ass," Gabriel huffed, putting his hands on his hips as Sam shut and locked the door behind him.  "Okay, before I take you to my bedroom and ravish you, I have two rules." 

 

Sam blinked and tilted his head, stopping just in front of Gabriel.  "Rules, okay.  Sure.  What are they?" 

 

"Number one, condoms are an absolute must if there is any fucking that is going to be happening, or any blowjobs," Gabriel said.  "That is a non-negotiable." 

 

"Right," Sam said, nodding.  "No problems there, I've got some in my wallet." 

 

Gabriel gave an approving nod and reached out to tangle his fingers in Sam's shirt, pulling him in a little bit closer.  "While I am relieved to hear that, my second rule might make you think I'm crazy." 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "Okay, I'll bite.  What's the second rule?" 

 

"If you don't like something, you say stop, or Red, or something that will let me know you aren't enjoying what is going on," Gabriel said, tugging Sam closer to the door of his bedroom. 

 

"Okay," Sam agreed, dropping his hands to Gabriel's hips.  "I can't imagine that there's something that I'm not going to like..." 

 

"It's a thing," Gabriel said, grinning up at Sam.  "But, you agree to listen to the rules?" 

 

"Definitely," Sam said, leaning in a little bit closer, giving Gabriel a kiss, pressing him back against the door of his bedroom, groaning a little bit into his mouth.  "Anything else before we get along to the ravishing?" 

 

"Yeah," Gabriel said, breaking away from the kiss, panting hard.  "One more thing." 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows and waited to hear what, precisely, that was.  "Yes?" 

 

Gabriel yanked Sam into another kiss, claiming Sam's mouth, wrapping both of his arms around Sam's shoulders, kissing him hard and deep until the other man was groaning for him, long and low.  "You can't hurt me.  I expect you to keep that in mind." 

 

Sam shuddered hard and gasped.  "You-"

 

"I'm guessing you've probably been with mostly women, and I'm guessing you've probably had to hold yourself back," Gabriel said, opening the door behind him, toeing off his shoes, throwing them towards the door. 

 

"Yeah," Sam admitted, staring at Gabriel as he started to strip the jacket he was wearing off, leaving it in a puddle on the floor. 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and stared at Sam.  "Come on, get naked Winchester, this is a participation sport." 

 

Sam laughed and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt.  "Yeah, yeah.  So, what, you're saying I don't need to hold back with you?" 

 

"Nope!" Gabriel said eagerly, undoing his belt, dropping it to the floor as well.  "In fact, I like things a little bit rough, so if you want to man handle me?  Well, I'm all yours." 

 

Sam swallowed hard and stared at Gabriel, taking a deep breath before he nodded.  "Keeping in mind your rules that you will tell me if you don't like something?" 

 

Gabriel smirked and nodded.  He liked this one, he was learning, and quickly.  "Yeah, keeping in mind my rules." 

 

"Well," Sam said, stripping off his plaid shirt.  "I'm good.  Now I'm curious to see what this secret of yours that you don't want to tell me about is." 

 

Gabriel huffed and stripped his shirt up and over his head, leaving him standing in the middle of the room, all of his tattoos now bare for Sam's gaze. 

 

Sam let out a low whistle and crept closer, reaching out to trail his fingers along the rose petals he already knew, up the designs on Gabriel's arms... "Are these norse?" he breathed, stroking along the symbols.  "I think they are, aren't they?"

 

"Good eye," Gabriel said, his eyes fluttering shut as Sam's fingers kept trailing a little bit higher.  "Feathers are the wings on my shoulders." 

 

Sam grinned and leaned down, kissing Gabriel's heart, then trailing his lips slowly up his neck and to his jaw, sucking a mark into it, then to his lips, kissing him hard and deep.  "I'm going to taste every single inch of them.  Every single one.  Maybe not today, because I have a bunch of other things I want to do first." 

 

"Your turn," Gabriel said, licking his lips as Sam pulled back and finished stripping off his shirt.  His eyes widened at the sight of not one, but two tattoos.  "You have ink!" 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Sam laughed and traced the tattoo that was just over his heart.  "Yeah, nothing compared to you, but I have a couple of pieces." 

 

Gabriel immediately stepped closer, tracing his fingers over the pentagram.  "What's this?" 

 

"When I turned eighteen, my brother and I both went out to get tattoos.  That's an anti-demonic possession symbol.  He was the reason that I'm so into the occult in the first place," Sam said, shivering when Gabriel traced his fingers over the outer edge of it.  He took a deep breath and took Gabriel's hand and moved it to the words written over his hip. 

 

"This," Sam whispered, shivering as Gabriel's fingers traced over it.  "Is something a little bit more personal." 

 

Gabriel raised his eyebrows and looked at Sam.  "Oh?  What is it?  I think I recognize the language." 

 

"Enochian," Sam said.  "It's a prayer.  For faith." 

 

Gabriel smiled and dropped to his knees, pressing a kiss to the lettering, grinning up at Sam.  "It suits you." 

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.  "I'm not sure that I agree with that, with it suiting me, but I like it and I haven't regretted getting it." 

 

"Good," Gabriel whispered, leaning in to kiss it again.  He looked up at Sam and smirked.  "If I might make a recommendation, I would get those condoms out of your wallet before I take your pants off.  There's something I want to play with," he said, leaning in to nuzzle the erection that was tenting Sam's pants. 

 

"My dick is not a toy," Sam grumbled, glaring down at Gabriel, even as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed a condom at Gabriel. 

 

"Oh yes it is," Gabriel said, his eyes lighting up as he took the condom.  "In fact, it is the very best toy, and one that I love very much and I am going to take so, so, so much time worshipping to pieces." 

 

Sam wanted to laugh, but Gabriel was unbuttoning his jeans and tugging them down.  He stepped out of them and stepped back.  "Fine, but we're doing this one the bed.  You're going to laugh at me if you blow me and I crash to my ass afterward." 

 

Gabriel laughed and waved Sam towards the bed.  "You are absolutely right, I would laugh hysterically if you did that, so the bed sounds like an excellent plan." 

 

Sam took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, trying to focus.  He needed to try to last to make sure that Gabriel invited him back again sometime in the future.  He could hope, after all.  "All right," he said, flopping back on the comfy blankets, spreading his legs so his boxers showed off his erection.  He fought down the persistent voice that wanted Gabriel to think that he was big.  "Why don't you come over here and show me just what you want?" 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and kicked off his jeans, and boxers, climbing on to the bed, kneeling between Sam's legs.  "Oh, trust me, you are going to know exactly what I want in a few seconds."  He tugged on the waistband of Sam's boxers and looked up at him.  "Any objections to getting rid of these?" 

 

Sam shook his head and grinned at Gabriel.  "Nope!"  He grinned and shivered as Gabriel took his time, pulling them down his legs, inch after inch.  Fuck, the bastard wanted to tease him and he was the one being stripped.  "Come on," he grumbled, kicking the boxers the rest of the way off. 

 

Gabriel dropped his hands to Sam's shins and gave them a squeeze, smirking up at him.  "I told you, you're a lot of real estate and I want to appreciate it."  He lifted up one of Sam's legs and pressed a kiss to his ankle. 

 

Sam shivered and let out a soft groan.  "I'm not pretty woman, you know." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "Definitely not, your legs are far longer than hers." 

 

Sam laughed and let his head fall back, hitting a very comfortable pile of pillows.  He took a deep breath and tried to relax, because fuck, all he wanted right now was to let Gabriel get him off and enjoy every single second of it.  "I am going to pay you back for this." 

 

"I know," Gabriel said, grinning up at Sam as he trailed his lips higher, pressing a kiss to Sam's knee.  "I’m going to love it." 

 

Sam grinned and closed his eyes, before forcing himself up and on his elbows, meeting golden eyes that were staring at him curiously.  "What, I want to watch." 

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  "Of course you want to watch." 

 

Sam reached out and combed his fingers through Gabriel's fire engine red hair.  "I like the red.  It's very fiery.  Matches you well." 

 

Gabriel snickered and leaned into Sam's hand, purring a little bit when Sam started to massage his scalp.  "Are you giving me a scalp massage, or am I blowing you, because I'm pretty sure that it's the latter, not the former." 

 

"I like both?" Sam offered, reluctantly pulling his hand away.  "But I'm not about to say no to a blow job either, so feel free to take your best shot at me."

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes, unwrapping the condom before rolling it down Sam's erection, giving him a few pumps with his hand. 

 

Sam decided that he wasn't even going to try to hold himself back when Gabriel wrapped a hand around him and started stroking.  The bastard was just determined to tease the ever living hell out of him, and maybe he deserved it, but fuck.  "Gabriel," Sam whined, rocking into his hand.  "Come on..." 

 

"Impatient," Gabriel teased, licking his lips.  "I'm sizing you up, if you must know." 

 

Sam raised his eyebrows.  "Sizing me up?  What am I, a steak?" 

 

"Oh yes," Gabriel said, smirking.  "You are the most delicious of steaks, and you aren't small, which means I need to very carefully decide how I am going to go about eating you." 

 

"Right," Sam said, swallowing hard.  He took a deep breath and focused on the sight of Gabriel bending over his lap.  "I, uh, I'll keep my hips down." 

 

"Good plan," Gabriel said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Sam's cock.  "I do wish that I could taste you.  Might make you drink orange juice and pineapple juice for a week when I get a chance." 

 

Sam laughed and stared at the ceiling.  "That doesn't actually work." 

 

"Of course it does," Gabriel huffed, running his tongue down along the underside, savoring the loud moan that got him from Sam.  "You think that the rumor would exist if it wasn't true?" 

 

Sam shuddered and shut his eyes for a second before he forced them open, watching as Gabriel took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking hard.  He forced his hips down to the bed, doing his best not to thrust up and into the tight heat of Gabriel's mouth.  "Shit, shit, Gabriel..." 

 

Gabriel hummed and focused on bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, up and down the length of Sam's cock.  Sam's cock was as pretty as the rest of him and he couldn't help admiring it as he swallowed it down, loud shouts and moans escaping the other man.  He pulled himself off and took a second to breathe, looking up at Sam as he kept stroking him.  "You are some kind of beautiful, you know that?" 

 

" _Fuck_ ," Sam swore, looking down at Gabriel.  "Says the most beautiful guy I've ever met in my life." 

 

Gabriel blinked and definitely did not blush at that, choosing instead to show Sam what he really loved about giving blowjobs.  He swallowed all of Sam down, inch by inch, taking Sam in until he could feel the head pressing against his throat as he sucked, _hard_. 

 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, shit, shit, Gabriel, oh fuck, you didn't tell me you were going to, to, fuck, I'm gonna lose it," Sam babbled, fighting for control as he stared at Gabriel, his lips wrapped around the base of his cock, sucking on him, nice and hard.  His whole body trembled and he fought down a groan.  "Gabriel, please, fuck, I'm not going to..." he trailed off. 

 

Gabriel liked the sound of Sam absolutely losing any semblance of control that he had.  He really liked it a lot.  It was something that he would have to spend a lot more time savoring, that was for certain.  He sucked hard, pulling his lips off with a pop and smirked up at Sam.  "Like that?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

 

"Like it?" Sam panted, his chest heaving as he stared down at Gabriel.  "Fuck, I had to try so hard not to come, it was perfect, you're fucking perfect, you're going to fucking kill me." 

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows and slowly trailed his tongue over the tip of Sam's cock, watching as he trembled, fighting down a groan.  He smirked.  "Well, I might kill you in some ways, but definitely not in others." 

 

"Shit, shit, _shit_ ," Sam swore, sucking in another breath.  "Gabriel, please, fuck, I'm gonna..." 

 

"I know," Gabriel said, sucking a hickey into the hollow of Sam's hip bone before he turned back to his cock.  "It's fine, I want to feel you come, okay?" he added, wrapping a hand around the base, starting to stroke Sam again as he swallowed down the head. 

 

"Right," Sam whined, letting his head fall back.  "Not gonna, fuck, Gabriel, not gonna take long at all." 

 

Gabriel didn't smirk, since his mouthful was a little bit too big for that, but he focused on getting Sam to come as hard as he possibly could.  He wanted the kid screaming for him, and if this was how he got it?  Well, he was certainly going to take advantage. 

 

"Gabriel, shit, shit," Sam swore, whining as Gabriel's hand started to move faster, matching every single bob of his mouth.  He forced his hips back down to the bed and bit down on his lip, his hands tightening in the sheets next to him.  "Fuck, Gabriel!" Sam shouted, his whole body shaking as he came, exploding into the condom, coming in hard pulses until he fell back against the bed, trying desperately to suck in air after that. 

 

Gabriel pulled his mouth away from Sam and licked his lips, peeling the condom off of him easily, tossing it in the trashcan that was beside his bed.  He smirked up at Sam and raised an eyebrow.  "I take it that you enjoyed yourself?" he teased, grinning at Sam. 

 

"Oh my god, fuck you," Sam whispered, trying not to laugh as he kept breathing, lifting his head just a little to glare at Gabriel.  "You look like the cat that got the fucking cream." 

 

"Well," Gabriel huffed, stretching out on top of Sam, giving a slow grind against his belly.  "I definitely didn't get the cream that I wanted, but I'll survive until I can." 

 

Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.  "That was horrible." 

 

"You're horrible," Gabriel shot back, grinning to show that he didn't mean it.  Because he definitely didn't mean it.  At all.  Sam was rather perfect.  Perfect body, perfect cock, perfect sense of humor?  He was going to be in trouble with this one, he could already tell.  "You want to help a guy out here?" 

 

Sam blinked and realized that, in the wake of the best blowjob of his life, he'd completely forgotten about Gabriel.  "Shit," he swore, flipping them over, tugging Gabriel between his legs properly.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you." 

 

Gabriel laughed and grinned up at Sam, stretching out underneath him.  "It's fine, it was worth it to watch you get to fall apart like that.  I imagine that you don't lose control like that too often, huh?" 

 

Sam gave Gabriel a sheepish smile and grinned at him.  "You could definitely say that, Gabriel." 

 

"Well," Gabriel gestured to his body, trying to hide the hint of nervousness that was growing his in his stomach.  "Help yourself, Sammich.  I'm all yours.  A sexy buffet for your devouring, how does that sound?" 

 

Sam licked his lips and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's heart.  "It sounds perfect," he whispered, trailing his tongue down and along the tattoo that he could see there.  A bird in full flight, a backdrop of more water colors, these somewhat faded compared to the ones on his legs.  "Will you tell me their stories, someday?" he whispered. 

 

"Not all of them have stories," Gabriel said, reaching down to comb his fingers through Sam's hair.  "Some of them were as simple as I thought they were pretty and I wanted it on me." 

 

Sam grinned up at Gabriel and nodded, pressing another kiss to a nipple, sucking it into his mouth, watching Gabriel arch and groan.  "You're pretty," he shot back, trailing his hands down Gabriel's sides, his fingertips reverently touching some of the tattoos.  "You're so damn gorgeous, it makes my heart hurt," Sam added, licking his lips as he grinned at him. 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "That's dramatic.  And as much as I would love your mouth on me, I want your hand, because.  Well, you'll see why." 

 

Sam blinked at that and trailed his hand lower, down over Gabriel's thigh and back up along his inner thigh.  "You're making me curious." 

 

"Sam, just, look," Gabriel said, laughing as he got impatient and Sam refused to look down at his damn dick.  "It's a dick.  It's not going to bite." 

 

Sam laughed and pulled back, sitting on his heels as he stared at Gabriel underneath him and the hoop at the tip of his dick.  He blinked a few times, before the name came to him.  "A Prince Albert?" 

 

"Yep," Gabriel said, popping the 'p'.  “One of those, in the moment things that I decided I wanted.  It going to be a problem?" 

 

Sam hummed and leaned down to kiss the juncture of Gabriel's hip.  "Nope.  Though I'm sad that I can't blow you right now.  I bet that it makes blowjobs awesome." 

 

Gabriel blinked at the easy acceptance and the question that he had been expecting never came.  He laughed a little bit and let his head fall back against the pillows.  "Hell yes it does.  And if you think this is good?  Wait until I fuck you." 

 

Sam grinned up at Gabriel and sucked another mark into his hip, fighting down a shiver at that idea.  "Oh, hell yes.  We're going to do that.  Get tested, and then do that.  Soon." 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and smirked down at Sam.  "Sir yes sir," he said, snapping a mock salute in bed.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and slowly shifted to lean over Gabriel again, pressing kisses to his stomach, then up his torso to his neck and then to his jaw and lips.  He kissed Gabriel until both of them were desperate for air, unable to break apart.  He took a deep breath and couldn't help focusing on Gabriel again. 

 

"Sam?" Gabriel asked, licking his lips, even as Sam pulled away from him, apparently just to stare at him.  "You okay there?"  He rocked his hips up to show that one of them was still definitely interested in more, though Sam appeared to be focused on something else. 

 

"You know," Sam whispered, studying Gabriel with a smile.  "You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen in my entire life.  It's rather remarkable, do you know that?" 

 

Gabriel laughed and reached up to give Sam's hair a tug.  "I'm a hot mess, let's be honest." 

 

"No, no," Sam said, shaking his head, kissing Gabriel again, teasing the lip ring with his tongue until Gabriel was groaning.  "All of it.  You're so, so comfortable in your skin.  I envy that.  I wish I had some of that confidence." 

 

"And horrible flirting skills, don't forget those," Gabriel added, grinning at Sam. 

 

"Oh don't worry," Sam said, laughing a little at Gabriel.  "I'm not ever going to forget the absolutely horrible flirting skills." 

 

Gabriel grinned at Sam and pulled him down for another kiss, losing himself in the slide of their lips together.  Sam would forget that he had a lip ring every few minutes and then remember it, giving small tugs with his tongue. 

 

"Not that I couldn't make out with you for eternity," Gabriel whispered against Sam’s lips.  "Because I am pretty sure that I could.  But I would really like an orgasm or two."

 

Sam laughed and pulled away from Gabriel, stealing another quick kiss before he leaned in and deepened the kiss with Gabriel.  "I'll make good on it, I promise," he said, reaching down to wrap a hand around Gabriel's erection, giving it a slow, steady stroke.  "How's that?" he asked, flicking the ring with his thumb. 

 

Gabriel choked on a groan and immediately pushed his hips up and into Sam's hand, biting down another moan.  "Fuck, you're going to be the death of me," he whispered, glaring at Sam. 

 

Sam smirked and winked at Gabriel, reaching up with his other hand to give an answering pinch to Gabriel's nipple, watching as he shouted again, his body trembling.  "Well, at least you are going to enjoy the ride, right?" he shot back, smirking. 

 

"You got that right," Gabriel said, biting down on his lip.  "Fuck, Sam, come on." 

 

"Don't worry," Sam whispered, slowly toying with the ring as he stared at Gabriel and watched him start to pant.  "I'm going to give you exactly what you want and I am going to watch you come apart to do it." 

 

Gabriel swore again, his head pressing back and into the pillows as he rocked into Sam's hand, unable to resist once Sam started stroking him in earnest.  "Fuck, fuck, yes, just like that." 

 

Sam grinned and kept a firm grip on Gabriel, flicking the ring with every stroke of his hand, watching as Gabriel's entire body rocking into each thrust.  "Fuck, you're so gorgeous." 

 

"Oh fuck off," Gabriel whined, tightening his hands in the bedsheet.  "You can tell me that when I'm fucking into you and making you scream." 

 

"Don't worry," Sam said, licking his lips, moving his hand faster and faster over Gabriel's cock.  "I'll tell you then too.  And as often as you'll let me get away with." 

 

"Blowjobs are the best bribery," Gabriel offered, smirking at Sam.  "Keep that in mind.  You know, for the long term." 

 

Sam leaned down and sucked another mark into Gabriel's hip, leaving him properly marked up, despite the tattoos.  He traced his tongue along a colorful rainbow that bled into elegant script, forming words that went up his ribcage.  "I'll definitely keep that in mind.  Long term.  Always good to know what I can use to get out of the dog house." 

 

Gabriel laughed and planted his feet on the bed properly, rocking up into Sam's hand, fucking it, since the bastard was determined to tease him and leave him hanging.  "Fuck, come on, little harder, little faster, Sam, please." 

 

"Don't worry," Sam whispered, stroking Gabriel a little bit faster, just like he wanted.  "I'm going to take good care of you, I promise." 

 

Gabriel whined and Sam did just as he was promising, his hand moving even faster, stroking up and down his dick until he was ready to come, and the only thing keeping him back was the fact that he wanted this to go on for fucking ever.  "Yes, fuck, fuck, please," he swore.  "Sam, gonna, gonna..." 

 

"Let me see," Sam whispered, licking his lips, his mouth dry and completely lost in the sight of Gabriel falling apart underneath him.  "Come on, Gabriel, let me see." 

 

Gabriel shouted, his back bowing off the bed as he came, coating his stomach in ropes of come, his whole body shaking and trembling as Sam stroked him through every one of the aftershocks until he sank boneless to the bed.  He reached up and swatted Sam on the arm.  "You're not getting out of the rough sex." 

 

Sam grinned and leaned up to kiss Gabriel, soft and gentle. "That implies that I don't want that.  Don't worry, I'll rough sex you to all hell.  Maybe I'll even make sure you limp a little bit when you walk into the office." 

 

Gabriel huffed and narrowed his eyes at Sam.  "I don't know if I like the sound of that.  That sounds dangerous.  Why do you want to do that to me?" 

 

Sam laughed and kissed Gabriel, cuddling into him again.  "I am doing everything that you want me to do." 

 

"True," Gabriel agreed, wrapping his arms around the giant moose that was cuddled up to him.  He yawned and nuzzled in closer to Sam.  "Take that tour of all my tattoos after I've had a nap, all right?" 

 

Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel on the nose.  "Okay, I can definitely do that." 

 

Gabriel yawned and relaxed again, leaning into the pillows.  "Okay, now time to sleep." 

 

"Mmmm," Sam agreed, looking down at Gabriel.  He took a deep breath and relaxed.  A good orgasm always did wonders to let him sleep properly. 

 

~!~

 

Gabriel looked up as Sam bounded up to his desk, grinning so damn bright it made his heart hurt.  "Can I help you?" 

 

Sam grinned and shook his head.  "No, come on, I know you know, now tell me!"

 

Gabriel laughed and raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.  "I have no idea what you're talking about," he drawled, wrapping one finger around his hair, now bright blue again. 

 

" _Bullshiiiiit_ ," Sam sang, bouncing in place.  "They sent them out today, and I know that you got a package, Bobby told me so!" 

 

Gabriel huffed and pulled out the package that had been delivered to the office a few hours ago.  "Old man, fucking tattling on me." 

 

"Open it, open it, open it!" Sam cheered, coming around the desk, wrapping his arms around Gabriel, kissing the back of his neck.  "Come on, open it and then I can take you home to celebrate." 

 

Gabriel shivered and grinned up at Sam.  "You finish grading all of those papers already?" 

 

"Bobby told me to fuck off and celebrate with you.  I'm taking his suggestion," Sam said, kissing up Gabriel's neck to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, teasing the hoop earring there with his tongue. 

 

Gabriel shivered and took a deep breath, frowning at the package in front of him.  "What if I didn't pass?” 

 

Sam scoffed.  "Of course you passed!" he said, pushing the package into Gabriel's hands.  "Come on, open it, open it!  Please, Gabriel!" 

 

Gabriel huffed and opened the package carefully, pulling out the diploma.  He stared at it, his mind swimming.  "Holy fuck, it's real." 

 

"Yes!" Sam said, taking the paper from him carefully to place on the desk before kissing his boyfriend senseless.  "You did it, Gabriel, you did it!" 

 

Gabriel couldn't help bursting into giggles at Sam's enthusiasm.  "Yeah, with you dragging me every single inch of the way," he teased. 

 

Sam laughed and spun Gabriel around in his chair before kissing him again.  "Now I have to do what I promised, if you managed it this semester." 

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam's hair and wrapped his finger around a chunk in the front.  "I think royal blue is going to look quite good on you." 

 

Sam kissed Gabriel, hard and deep, until they were both groaning.  "I couldn't agree more, so now let's get the hell out of here and do it, huh?" 

 

Gabriel snickered and rolled his eyes at Sam's excitement.  "Yes, come on, moose, time for you to get punked up." 

 

"I love you," Sam whispered, leaning in to kiss Gabriel again, groaning into his mouth a little bit.  "I love you so much and I am so fucking proud of you," he added, cupping Gabriel's face in his hands. 

 

Gabriel flushed and looked up at Sam.  He wasn't sure that he would have made it this damn far if it wasn't for Sam cheering him on.  "I love you too," he muttered, yanking Sam into another kiss.  "Now let's get out of here before the old man catches us again."

 

"You got it," Sam said, adjusting his bag on his shoulders.  He grinned and looked at the diploma again and watched as Gabriel put it back into the package carefully.  "We'll get it framed tomorrow, and we can hang it up right next to mine." 

 

"Sounds great," Gabriel said, holding the package carefully in his hands as Sam dragged him out to the car. 

 

~!~

 

Bobby raised an eyebrow at Sam as he walked in the office, yawning loudly.  The blue streak of hair in the front of his hair was impossible to miss, and so was the damn grin on his face.  "You two going to match?" he asked, gesturing to the papers in front of him. 

 

"No idea," Sam said, sitting down, _very_ carefully, and managed to somehow _not_ wince.

 

Bobby groaned and narrowed his eyes at him.  "I'm going to kill him." 

 

"No, no," Sam said, laughing a little.  "No killing.  Just don't make me move a lot." 

 

"I'll bury him in paperwork then," Bobby said with a huff, pushing a red pen towards Sam.  "Get started on those, I need to prep for my next class." 

 

"No problem," Sam said, settling the stack closer to him, starting to work through them.  He watched Bobby amble out of the office and grabbed his phone, shooting a quick text to Gabriel. 

 

_'Busted.'_

 

_'Worth it.'_

 

Sam grinned and leaned back in the chair.  Definitely worth it. 

 

_'Love you.'_

 

_'Love you too, you weak ass moose.'_

 

Sam snickered and turned back to his grading.  True love, without a doubt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
